


Something stupid

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, this is what the show is in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: God dammit Steve...





	Something stupid

 


End file.
